I was too naive (revamped)
by Antinom
Summary: Lelouch, the Black Knight... Suzaku, the White Knight... An eternal duel between warriors, strategists, students, friends and who knows what more...


So I revamped all the story. Hope you like it now :D

* * *

 **The chess game begins**

-Suzaku, all my lies… they were created in order to save y…

(...)

Suzaku always smiled when he saw him. Deeply, he wanted him to be happy. But he could not understand Lelouch's ways. He knew that his friend's heart could not be as cold and shrouded as it seemed. He was sure there was a soft and sweet core underlying that entire "tough boy" act. The light-brown haired boy strongly believed in justice and, those ideals, were present in his definition of true and pure love… He was a white knight in the midst of a gruesome war, a true king ready to emerge.

Lelouch could not really comprehend Suzaku's ways of dealing with easy problems. "You just needed to throw in some necessary lies", he would say often. If the result suited him and, generally speaking, was the most pleasing to most of the people then the means justified the ends. Everyone was but a mere chess piece in a huge white and black board. A big portion of those chess pieces were pawns. The color was not a deciding factor, what really mattered was the hidden value in each piece: there were rooks, bishops, horses, queens and kings. Battle royal was a very haunting and palpable concept in the colossal chess board. Even so, that fact alone was motivating enough to make Lelouch dive in the battlefield. He was a dark knight of brutality, an evil king with obscure ways to enforce his truth on his subjects.

Sun shone above the hills. Suzaku was running an errand for someone he did not know. Lelouch was going to a meet point in order to obtain more supporters for his cause. The cross point between these two destinations was smartly going to coincide with that one hill: a beautifully flowered hill with dancing melodies played by the gentle and smooth breeze. A quiet place, where the leaves could peacefully enjoy the sunset whilst the morning was dressing herself and getting properly gorgeous to appear at the same time the sun did. Lelouch was wearing his school uniform, so was Suzaku.

They meet at the afternoon… their eyes crossed… the resolute purple and the decisive green… A moment of silence followed.

-Suzaku, to be honest with you… I cherished all the moments I passed with you. But I cannot forgive you what you have done. I have to put an end to this – said Lelouch as he pointed a gun to his friend's face.

The brown-haired boy laughed innocently. Lelouch was extremely nervous, consequently, he also laughed maniacally… They were both insecure.

The shot gun was fired… Lelouch regretted it immediately. Tears were about to spout from his now saddened eyes, however, he felt an arm clutching him around the neck.

-I'm sorry Lelouch, but I am the one who shall shine the light of justice upon you…

Lelouch smirked. Suzaku had let his guard down. Kallen immediately appeared and tried to knock Suzaku unconscious, however, his skills helped him once again. He let Lelouch go.

\- True Kings never leave without their most precious person: the queen. In this case, Kallen is a valuable piece capable of astounding moves. Where is your queen, Suzaku - said Lelouch in a poisonous way.

Suzaku growled in anger. How could he be talking like that about her…

\- You say that, nonetheless, you are not the one that has Nunally. She is my queen now.

Lelouch felt a sting deep down in his conscience, but he had to maintain the façade. A demoniacal laugh succeeded that thought.

Seconds later, Knightmares from both sides appeared. Both of them retreated, war was not necessary at that point. In fact, Lelouch obtained all the information he needed. As he sitted down to be examined, he felt a pain in the arm. When he looked there, he could not believe it. He had a little black "chip-like" device…

Now Suzaku and Brittania knew where the Black Nights and all the members were located. It was only a matter of time…

\- Kallen, call everyone!

* * *

P.s. "(...)" mean time gaps! hope you understand.

The end for the first chapter, what do you think about it?


End file.
